Sombra del Pasado
by anySuzuki
Summary: Ella se apareció, aunque se suponía que estaba muerta. Por 11 años lo buscó, y ahora que lo encontró, está dispuesta a pelear por su felicidad junto al hombre que se la devolvió. Pero, ¿Quién esa otra persona que lo acompaña?
1. Ciruelo Blanco

_Disclaimer: ¿Adivinen qué? Guess what?... No me pertenece RK! Apuesto a que los sorprendí con la noticia! n.n Solo por eso, les dedico este capítulo._

**_Algo loco, obviamente AU porque... bueno, ustedes sabrán por qué. Si se los digo ahora, ¿Qué chiste tendría el capítulo? Wuju! Capítulo armado con dos mentecillas malvadas, créditos a: anypotter y ka13ms._**

**...Ciruelo Blanco...**

Estaba haciendo frío, mucho frío. Los pequeños copos de nieve se situaban uno a uno sobre mis hombros, aunque en realidad no lo sabía, no lo sentía. No podía verlos, apenas y puedo mantenerme en pie, tratando de mantener la vista enfocada en mi único enemigo. Aunque cada segundo que pasa, el negro reclama las orillas de mi visión. La sangre se lleva mi energía y la katana se hace más pesada, mientras mis entumecidos dedos luchan por el agarre de ella. Cada respiro me acerca a la muerte como dar pasos hacia un acantilado.

-_¿La muerte acercándose cada vez más?..._

El viejo hablaba. Podía ver sus labios moverse pero en realidad no sabía lo que decía. Lo único de lo que podía estar hablando era de mi muerte, algo tan predecible para todos.

-¿_O una muerte instantánea?_

El hombre sonrió.

-_Deberías al menos decidirlo-_

Eso sí lo había escuchado. Mi mano izquierda reaccionó un poco, temblando. Mi enemigo siguió observándolo con actitud seria, pero sin perderme un momento de vista. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrar la manera.

-Así que no puedo ganar…- encontré la voz, traté de que no se escuchara tan cansada como me sentía. _Exhausto_. –Estás en lo correcto acerca de eso-

En otra situación, nunca le hubiera dicho a un adversario eso. Nunca hubiera mostrado mi debilidad, dándole a un contrincante nuevas fuerzas de seguir, ahora que sabía que tenía una oportunidad. Pero el viejo hombre ya lo sabía. Su rostro era una perfecta señal de victoria, y yo ya me sentía derrotado.

Pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. Mi motivo seguía siendo fuerte, no se había desvanecido después de todo. Sigo aquí por ti, no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente. No cuando te juré proteger, esto no se acabará mientras yo siga en pié, mientras él siga en pié. Mis manos están entumecidas, pero aún así continuaré.

-_Si pudiera matarlo al mismo tiempo…-_

Esta es mi única oportunidad. No hay tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

-Entonces una muerte rápida- él ya está listo.

Yo no tengo tiempo. Apenas puedo seguir en pie. Pero:

_-Si no puedo valerme de mis sentidos…-_ cierro mis ojos, esperando cuando la respuesta viene a mi –_Me sacrificaré a mi mismo- _lo siento anata –_Y arriesgaré todo en el último golpe- _lo siento, en verdad. No hay otra forma. No volveré a interferir en tu camino, habrás cumplido con tu cometido desde un principio, podrás ser feliz.

En solo un movimiento, tus dos obstáculos serán eliminados. Yo me encargaré de que él se vaya conmigo.

-_Lo siento Tomoe-_ siento haberte quitado tu felicidad –_vive en la nueva Era- _En la que me he esforzado en construir a costa de la felicidad de muchos, de mi propia alma –_Y sé feliz…- _ese será mi consuelo.

Solo debo concentrarme, y asestar.

-¡Aquí voy, AAAH!- _perdóname, anata._

Puedo sentir mis piernas, aunque sea por este último momento. Puedo sentir el frío contra mi cara, puedo oler la fresca esencia del bosque completamente y la turbia combinación de sangre, _mi sangre. _Incluso puedo sentir que él está sorprendido, quizás no esperaba que yo pudiera mover aún y menos alzar mi katana.

_-No, él no está sorprendido de mí…-_

¿De qué…? Levanto mi katana, listo. Cerraré mis ojos, toda la energía, hasta la más mínima deben concentrarse en el golpe.

_-Eso es…- _algo más atravesó mis sentidos.

Voy demasiado rápido, no puedo parar. Solo siento la resistencia de la katana al estar cortando, entonces _acerté._

_-Esa esencia…-_

La conozco, conozco esa esencia. Una fuerza oculta me ayudó a abrir los ojos, tenía que comprobarlo.

-_Ciruelo blanco-_

Mi katana terminó de caer. Al igual que, dos cuerpos. Algo rozó mi mejilla, pero no importaba. No le presté la más mínima atención porque, te veo. _Anata…no._

No puedo, no…no pude. Clavé la katana en el suelo y me dejé caer de rodillas, acercándome a tu cuerpo ensangrentado. Mis manos temblaban, por el frío, por el cansancio, pero creo que más aún por el miedo que tenía. Un miedo que no había sentido desde hacía largo tiempo. Y con él venía otro sentimiento.

-Tomoe… - te tomo entre mis brazos, pero tú estás sonriendo –Por qué…- No te comprendo, _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? -_¿Por qué?- apenas puedo creerlo. No, ni siquiera puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué te interpusiste entre los dos? ¿Por qué? Yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, para que pudieras encontrar una nueva felicidad, una que te durara por el resto de tus días.

_¿Por qué te interpusiste en el camino?_

Lo único que quería, era que fueras feliz.

Y ahora en mis brazos, a pesar de todo mi dolor, el dolor que me causa el haberte herido. Tú me sonríes, como si nada pasara. Como si no te hubiera atravesado con la misma espada que juré protegerte. Con la misma con la que he matado tantos hombres, despiadadamente. Tratando de no mirar atrás. _¿Por qué me sonríes? _Ahora te he quitado la felicidad dos veces.

Levantas tu mano hacia mi rostro, sin apartar tus ojos de los míos. _Hay sangre en tu mano. _Pusiste tu mano en mi mejilla, algo líquido corrió entre tu palma y mi mejilla. Lo puedo sentir.

_¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Cómo puedes encontrar la felicidad en todo esto?...¿Cómo puedes encontrar felicidad en la muerte?_

-Está bien… así que por favor, no llores…-

No puedo evitarlo, no. Esto que hice, no… está mal, _está mal_. No debiste interponerte, no era tu lugar. Yo iba a morir por ti.

_No, por favor, anata. ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Por favor, no te des por vencida!_

Tu mano está perdiendo poco a poco la fuerza en mi mejilla, hasta que resbala.

_¡NO, POR FAVOR!_

-To…mo…e…-

_¡No me dejes!_

-**¡TOMOE!-**

"_Está bien… así que por favor, no llores…" _

Tengo que contradecir tus palabras –_No está bien…- _No -_¿Cómo puede estar esto bien?- _Dime cómo -_…Si alguien debería de haber muerto, debería haber sido yo, el asesino…- _El asesino -_¿Cómo puede estar bien que tú hayas muerto?...-_

-Tomoe…-

_Perdóname._

* * *

_Aprender el arte de la espada no sirvió del todo. No para mis motivos iniciales. Planeaba abrir el camino a la nueva era, una era en la que las personas pudieran vivir tranquilas. Donde nadie muriera por una causa injusta. Donde los niños pudieran jugar libremente y andar por las calles sin preocupación alguna._

_Cuando empecé a tomar vidas, mi motivo seguía siendo el mismo. Pero mi causa estaba tomando otro rumbo. Me obligaba a pensar que quitando vidas, estaba protegiendo otras. Pero no era así, mi Shishou me lo había advertido. Y ahora cargaba con las consecuencias de la vida que llevo, que elegí y que ahora no podría dejar hasta el final._

* * *

**"Después de la muerte de Shishio Makoto"**

Kenshin abrió los ojos, escuchando por un momento los sonidos del exterior muy temprano en la mañana. Aves, o simplemente el viento abriéndose paso entre la ciudad. Los pasos de personas que comenzaban con su vida en las primeras horas del día. Ajustó su vista a la luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación en la Aoi-ya y se quedó recostado por unos momentos, pensando en lo que había soñado.

Usualmente, no trataría de pensar en su pasado. Aunque siempre sería parte de él, trataba de ignorarlo. Y ese tipo de sueños no se presentaban muy a menudo. Ciertas veces era cuando presentía el peligro, cuando algo malo se acercaba. Prueba de ello fue aquella vez que recordó su pelea con Saito durante el Bakumatsu y el lobo se había aparecido en su realidad durante las siguientes horas.

No pensaba que éste sueño que había tenido fuera premonitorio, era algo imposible. Pero el hecho de haber soñado con ella despertaba en él una inquietud que no había tenido desde hacía un largo tiempo. Algo que todavía no aprendía a ocultar muy bien, pues uno de los sucesos más dolorosos y marcados de su pasado, era su muerte. De ahí partían un sinfín de decisiones que había tomado por un bien mayor, por la memoria de ella.

Aún así la imagen no se iría, el recuerdo de ese trágico día lo seguiría por algunos días, hasta que su mente se pudiera enfocar en otra cosa o simplemente olvidarlo. Pero no olvidarla en el sentido literal, no. Ella siempre estaría presente el resto de su vida, ella siempre estuvo presente desde aquél trágico día. La sakabatou que lo acompañaba en parte por ella.

"_¿Piensas seguir asesinando…?"_

¿Por qué la estaba recordando ahora? Hacía pocos días que había ido a visitar su tumba y ahora regresaría a Tokyo. No tenía mucho sentido que su recuerdo viniera ahora.

-_¡BUSU! ¡No recuerdo haber dicho que quería que me despertaras en la mañana!-_

Al parecer, él no era el único despierto ya. Y si no se apresuraba a detener eso, todo Kyoto estaría despierto a una inusual hora. Debía levantarse, cambiarse y calmar a Yahiko. El joven podía tener el mismo temperamento que su maestra, y cuando ambos chocaban, todo a su alrededor sufría.

¿Por qué había dormido en futón? Desde que pudo levantarse, poco después de que terminara el incidente de Shishio, Kaoru había insistido que durmiera como debía, pues no sería conveniente para su salud que lo hiciera contra la pared. El pelirrojo por supuesto había expuesto su inconformidad y le había dicho que no se preocupara, pero cuando la joven kendoka le dijo que se quedaría en su habitación hasta asegurarse que obedeciera, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo por su propia cuenta. _No quería preocuparla más. _

Kaoru era una gran razón para continuar adelante.

* * *

El doctor Genzai hacía como de costumbre en los últimos días, una visita al dojo Kamiya. Solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, claro. Generalmente, sería Megumi la que haría esas visitas, pero como ahora ella también había partido a Kyoto desde hacía unas semanas, quedaba bajo su responsabilidad este tipo de trabajo. Aunque obviamente no le molestaba, después de todo, era un favor a Kaoru. Ella cuidaba de sus nietas cuando él andaba fuera, y las niñas adoraban estar con ella.

…_y Kenshin._

Ayame y Suzume seguían preguntando por él todos los días, y lo único que podía hacer para calmarlas era prometerles siempre que al día siguiente regresaría. Después de todo, lo último que supo de él fue que estaba gravemente herido en Kyoto y por eso Megumi había partido hacia allá. Además de eso, no había recibido noticias nuevas.

Una vez que se aseguró que todo estaba bien, al haber recorrido todo el dojo, cerraba bien la puerta de enfrente.

-Ano… sumimasen-

El viejo hombre detuvo lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se giró para encontrar a una hermosa mujer, de cabellos negros al igual que su mirada. El doctor Gensai le sonrió amablemente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?-

La mujer nerviosamente arrugó el papel que traía entre manos, antes de contestar.

-Busco a alguien llamado Himura, ¿Lo conoce?-

El doctor Gensai parpadeó un par de veces confundido, antes de sonreír un poco triste. Si bien no sabía todavía nada del rurouni, esta mujer se veía algo ansiosa por encontrarlo.

Mientras pasaban los segundos en que no contestaba, ella sintió que sus manos sudaban _¿Le diría que sí lo conocía? ¿Que se encontraba ahí? _O quizás como todos los demás:

_-"Oh si, Himura. El rurouni de cabello rojo con una "X" en su mejilla, lo siento, pero hace un tiempo que se fue, señorita"_

_-¿Y no dijo a donde iría?-_

Casi siempre era la misma historia. Iba un paso detrás de él. A veces estaba tan cerca, y otras demasiado lejos. Había intentado viajar sin parar por varios días, pero él al parecer había pensado en lo mismo, así nunca lograba interceptarlo. La información que le era enviada siempre, se había perdido y ahora debía continuar ella sola si quería volver a verlo de nuevo.

El destino parecía confabular en alejarlos, _de nuevo._

-Ahora se encuentra en Kyoto- respondió al fin el hombre mayor, dando un suspiro. Antes de poder decir algo más, la mujer se inclinó levemente agradeciendo la información y emprendió su camino.

No dijo su nombre, no dijo lo que quería con el ex-Hitokiri.

En el poco tiempo que Kenshin llevaba en el dojo, el doctor Gensai podía decir que la gente que pedía información sobre él, la mayoría de las veces era con la razón de retarlo a una pelea, darle alguna mala noticia o causarle daño. Él no daría por obvias razones información tan importante, como que el pelirrojo no se encontraba por el momento, pero había leído un anhelo en sus ojos oscuros y no había percibido peligro en ella.

Además, cuando se referían a Kenshin, generalmente preguntaban por _"Hitokiri Battousai" _y no por su verdadero nombre. Poca gente lo conocía de esa manera.

Lo que trajo su pregunta, ¿Quién era esa mujer? Todo lo demás, estaba de lado.

Sin mencionar que se había retirado antes de que pudiera decirle que era probable que regresar en los próximos días. _Solo probable. _

Aseguró la puerta de entrada, comenzando su camino a la clínica. Sin poder quitarse la imagen de aquella mujer, de cabellos y ojos negros. Pálida tez de rasgos finos, kimono blanco, obi-age color rojo y obi azul oscuro. Algo le decía que la volvería a ver.

Alguien tan misterioso, no se puede perder por tanto tiempo.

* * *

-¡Adiós Misao, prometo escribirte pronto!- gritó Kaoru mientras el tren avanzaba, ondeando su mano.

La kunoichi siguió corriendo mientras pudo, despidiéndose de los visitantes de Tokyo. Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko sonreían, hasta que se desaparecieron de su vista por la distancia a la que iban. Deseaba poder verlos pronto, habían pasado un gran tiempo juntos a pesar de que solo fueran peleas y conflictos.

Eran buenas personas.

Pero por ahora, debía regresar al Aoi-ya para tratar de hacer a cierto shinobi sonreír. Dando unos pasos, todavía mirando sobre su hombro por donde había desaparecido el tren, emprendió su camino. Aunque no duró mucho.

-¡Ah, Gomen!- se disculpó cuando chocó con una mujer por ir tan distraída.

Solo recibió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que la persona con la que había chocado, se retirara. Observó por unos segundos algo sorprendida, hasta una pequeña ventisca se hizo presente removiendo un poco su cabello, y ropas.

Una inusual esencia llegó a su olfato.

_¿Ciruelo blanco?_

_

* * *

_

_**Si entendieron hasta aquí, es que soy una fregonería de escritora :D (nah, mentiras, es mi ego hablando) Si no entendieron, pique el botón de aquí abajito, ese que dice "Review this Story/Chapter" ese que les guiña el ojo! Ayy, no se hagan que no lo ven... si está muy bonito! **_

_****_

**Domo Arigatou karen-kohai, n.n esta historia ha salido de la imaginación de las dos ;)**

Review if you want me to continue, review if you want to kill me, review if you are happy! C´mon! Click the sexy button with green letters n.n

_any_


	2. Un Fantasma

_Obviamente lamento la tardanza y la explicación y demás viene al final (Oh si, cambié a primera persona la historia), pero les recomiendo leer el capítulo mientras reproducen: In Memories KO-TO-WA-RI de Taku Iwasaki, soundtrack de las Ovas de RK. Vale la pena :D_

**Capítulo 2: Un fantasma**

**Tomoe P.O.V.**

El camino hasta Kyoto no había sido fácil. Pero esperaba toparme tan siquiera con una muestra o pista real de que me acercaba más a _él. _Después de tanto tiempo, todavía no me daría por vencida. Si no, significaría que todos estos años habían sido en vano y no merecía menos a la vida que _él _parecía llevar ahora.

_Simplemente no podía verlo de esa manera._

Conocí al cerrado Hitokiri que con tan solo un roce podía saltar a la batalla. Que entonces no necesitaba mucho de un motivo para quitarle la vida a alguien o herir a quien se interpusiera en su camino. _Su vida estaba en el filo la espada _desde el momento que lo conocí.

Y ahora…

Ese es el porqué inicié este viaje. Nunca me dejó aún cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles y no había sido mi elección abandonarlo por tanto tiempo. Sentía la necesidad de volver a verlo ya que al fin, quizás podríamos tener esa paz que habíamos soñado. Vivir como granjeros y quizás _él _de nuevo como vendedor de medicina.

Una vida simple, _sin más emociones que esas. _

Por favor, espérame.

* * *

**Hiko P.O.V.**

Ese _baka deshi _mío se había ido de nuevo. Pero no podía estar del todo enojado con él, al menos no como quisiera admitir para mí, pero lo suficiente para aparentar frente a los demás. Sospeché que el día que lo encontré en esa tumba, sería la última vez que lo vería aquí en Kyoto por un largo tiempo. Que la próxima vez que nos viéramos no sabría predecir cuales serían las circunstancias, pero al menos volvería a mí rogando por un estúpido favor por haberse metido en otro lío de esos que sabe encontrar demasiado bien.

_Demasiado._

Y el sake no había perdido su sabor desde aquél día que lo vi levantarse de la lluvia que desaparecía poco a poco. _¿Cómo después de tantos años de negarla… al fin había vuelto a ella? _

No estaba ciego y podía notar que tenía un mejor motivo que antes. _Egoísta y tonto como siempre. _¿Pero quién podía juzgar eso? _¿Quién podía decir realmente lo que estaba bien y lo que no? _Todo se divide en algo más que_ blanco _o _negro. _Nada es tan simple aunque se quiera ver de ese modo.

_Él estará bien. _Era mi único consuelo.

-Baka deshi…- murmuré, clavando mi mirada en la copa de sake como si pudiera transmitir mi frustración hasta él en estos momentos. _Perdí la oportunidad cuando pasé mi tiempo esperándolo aquí en el Aio-ya. _

¿Quién se ha creído? _Después de todo, yo soy Hiko Seijuro 13th. _

-¡Oi, Seijuro-san!-

_Además de que vine hasta acá con –pocas- esperanzas de encontrarlo, lo más decente que podría haber hecho era esperarme. _Ahora tenía que disfrazar mi visita de otra cosa.

-¡SEIJURO-SAN!- Y estaba esta molesta chiquilla gritando en frente de mi rostro.

-Niña, te aseguro que tengo buen oído _no como tu abuelo. _Así que hazme el favor de no gritar, a los clientes no les agrada que les griten- podía ver su cara ponerse de roja a casi morada. _Así solía ser con mi baka deshi. _Solo que esto no era ni la mitad de divertido.

Continué bebiendo mi sake.

-¡Seijuro-san, ha estado sentado ahí más de 2 horas bebiendo sake y nada más, debe ordenar algo!- _Chiquilla imprudente._

-Estoy ordenando más sake- estaté mientras ponía mi vacía copa de sake cerca de ella -¿Y qué esperas? Ordeno _más _sake-

Podía ver cómo la trenza se alzaba desde la base de su cabeza con cierta amenaza de golpearme. _Así que había aprendido algo de mi deshi… _entonces le daría algo digno de lo cual sulfurarse.

-¡No tenemos una fuente inagotable de sake!- defendió.

-En realidad espero tengan una fuente inagotable de dinero- sonreí con malicia –O por lo menos la recompensa de la que mi baka deshi habló por haber salvado al Aoi-ya –

La kunoichi parpadeó un par de veces antes de digerir lo que le había dicho. Entonces, comprensión inundó su rostro con una nueva oleada de furia, insultos y sus manos que buscaban los kunai dentro de su ropa.

-¡¿QUÉ, RECOMPENSA? ¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE HIMURA NUNCA DIJO NADA ESO! ¡HIKO SEIJURO, USTED VINO A TOMAR _GRAATIS_!-

Pensé que tendría que lidiar con ella hasta que fue llamada por su abuelo. _Estoy seguro de que el antiguo jefe de los Oniwabanshu entendería. _Pero era mi hora de marcharme, y si era sin explicación alguna sería lo mejor. Dejé sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa con monedas dentro. Cubría perfectamente mi consumo de las últimas horas, además de cierto dinero adicional como recompensa por haber alojado a ese baka deshi mío.

_No importa el tiempo, siempre sería responsable de él. _Aunque significara tener que sacar la prudencia de él a base del Hitten Mitsurugi.

Sonreí. _Quizás debía comprar sake de camino a mi cabaña. Sabía tan bien._

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza me despedí del viejo Oniwabanshu que notó mi retirada. Pero al girarme una joven mujer esperaba entrar y cupo en mí la caballerosidad suficiente para dejarla pasar primero antes de salir. Ella era un tanto delgada, pequeña y al parecer, delicada. Con largo cabello negro y piel blanca.

-Domo-

Me pasó de largo dentro del restaurante y mientras salía un olor llegó a mis sentidos, _ciruelo blanco. _Una fragancia intrigante.

Tenía que seguir.

* * *

**Okina P.O.V.**

Hiko Seijuro era un hombre recto y fácil de comprender. De una personalidad un tanto difícil pero sin duda con las mejores intenciones, Kenshin Himura de hecho tenía la mayoría de esas cualidades a su modo y no era algo que todos notaran. Era un gran privilegio conocer a espadachines como ellos dos, o como Hiko-sensei. _Uno no sabía que esperar en veces._

Misao regresó con un rostro confundido y una bolsa en sus manos que había recogido de la mesa del hombre. Desde luego vi su contemplación desde lejos estaba seguro que su motivo de venir aquí no había sido el molestar a mi nieta, _o siquiera beber sake. _Una luz casi invisible solo notable para un buen observador había pasado en sus ojos cuando preguntó por su pupilo y se le informó que se había marchado.

_Había esperado verlo por última vez antes de que se fuera._

Creo que ambos sabíamos que sería un largo tiempo antes de que Himura Kenshin regresara de nuevo a Kyoto.

-¿Crees que Himura realmente regrese?- preguntó Misao tomando una orden para otra de las mesas.

-Es lo más probable- contesté. _Tenía la certeza de que regresaría, pues había hecho pases con su pasado. _-¿Quieres atender la mesa 4, Misao?-

Había una bella mujer ahí, e iría por mi cuenta pero sé que desde la cocina me estaba vigilando.

Uno podía decir que tenía muchos clientes extraños este día. Por la mañana, un viejo Hitokiri había desayunado con su buen amigo del Sekihou-tai, un niño, una gran doctora y una maestra de Kendo. Poco después se había aparecido el maestro del primero y ahora esa curiosa mujer de la cual no podía apartar mi vista por un motivo desconocido.

_Era bella, si. _Pero había algo su mirada que era hipnotizante y que se escondía bajo su rostro y mirada pasiva. _En cierto modo me recordaba a Himura._

Oh si, el mundo era tan misterioso. Eso era lo bello de la vida, descubrir cada una de esas pequeñas sorpresas en cada esquina.

-¿Himura?-

La nada discreta charla de Misao llamó mi atención de nuevo. Estaba hablando con esa mujer la cual asintió a la mención del hombre pelirrojo. No podía saber qué estaban hablando desde aquí.

-¡Se acaba de marchar esta mañana de regreso a Tokyo, vaya… es una pena que no lo encontró aquí!-

_¿Esa mujer conocía a Himura?_

No tuve tiempo de pensarlo más, cuando la mujer se levantó con gran prisa y después de una gran inclinación y un _gracias _salió del Aoi-ya con la velocidad de alguien que no debía perder un minuto más. Solo cuando Misao se acercó de nuevo a mí, tan confundida como yo, supe más o menos lo que había pasado.

-Ella realmente parecía desesperada por ver a Himura- comentó

_El mundo era misterioso. _Quizás volveríamos a saber de esa mujer, quizás no.

_Las cosas funcionaban de esa manera. _

* * *

**Kenshin P.O.V.**

Si hay una lista de cosas que deseé durante los últimos días, una de ellas había sido regresar. Al lugar donde por largos meses tuve un hogar y donde Kaoru me recibía una vez más con la mano abierta, incitándome a seguirla y a todo el grupo, como una familia que regresa de un largo viaje y están felices de estar en casa de nuevo.

_Sé que yo lo estaba._

Había sido un largo tiempo desde que me sentí así en un lugar y esto, se acercaba mucho a mi realidad de un lugar el cual proteger _y no fallar. _De nuevo.

El Dr. Gensai nos esperaba en la puerta del dojo con Ayame y Suzume. Ambas corrieron a mis piernas como siempre lo hacían y no pude evitar que una tonta sonrisa se apoderada de mi rostro.

_Había vuelto. _A un hogar, y seguía manteniendo mi promesa, más firme que antes.

Por todo esto seguiría luchando, y más. Sin importar quién se interpusiera en mi camino.

-¡Si, COMIDA!- gritó Yahiko comenzando una carrera contra Sanosuke hacia la cocina, Kaoru detrás de ello con lo primero que pudo tomar como bokken para detener a ambos y Megumi avergonzándose falsamente de sus actitudes.

_Todos estábamos de vuelta._

-Vamos, Ayame y Suzume. Es hora de comer-

o-o-o

El dojo no estaba tan sucio como quizás hubiéramos pensado, aún así había mucho que hacer después de algunas semanas de muy poca actividad en el lugar, sin mencionar que Kaoru no tenía absolutamente nada para comer y me había mandado a pescar con Ayame y Suzume. _Pocas veces comprendía _que el Battoujutsu no tenía mucho que ver con otro tipo de habilidades como pescar, pero de nada serviría si no hacía el intento, así que me marché.

Lo que no esperaba era a aquél extraño hombre y su gran historia. Haciéndome pensar en muchas cosas de las cuales no había contemplado en un largo tiempo.

_Kaoru. _

Siempre me hace pensar en qué la motivó desde un principio a aceptar que me quedara. Un asesino, del cual sigue sin conocer su completo pasado pero en el cual tiene la confianza suficiente para poner su vida en mis manos. Confiando plenamente en que la protegeré.

Supongo que esto es a lo que Shishou se refería.

"_Baka deshi, nunca te metas con las mujeres. Es algo de lo cual el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu no puede protegerte y solo terminarás en más líos de los que puedas imaginar. Confía mejor en el sake, el sake me ha mantenido joven y deseable. No caigas en la trampa de la cual nunca podré sacarte, confía en el sake"_

Entonces pensé que estaba bromeando, cuando de niño empecé mi entrenamiento con él, aprendí en no creer en la mitad de las cosas que mi Shishou decía y las únicas palabras confiables siempre se referían al Hitten Mitsurugi. _Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro y me pregunto si experimentó algo que le enseñó eso._

Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía imaginar a Shishou con una mujer a su lado. _¿Al menos su madre, mmm? _Tendría que preguntarle la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

"_Baka deshi, ¡Te dije que no te metieras con eso! ¿O no te lo dije? No preguntes, no puedo ayudarte. Estás perdido"_

O quizás no.

Estábamos de vuelta en el dojo sin comida alguna y me preocupaba un poco qué comeríamos.

-El Dr. Gensai trajo algo para la cena- comentó Kaoru con una leve sonrisa. Ayame y Suzume no perdieron tiempo en entrar donde seguro Yahiko y Sanosuke ya estaban acabando con todo.

Después de unos minutos de pensar, la seguí dentro. Si había algo que no quería era que se preocuparan inútilmente por algo como un par de viejas memorias.

* * *

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

Sé que después de Kyoto, volver aquí sería un paso más para que Kenshin pudiera relajarse más y volver a ser ese rurouni despreocupado que gustaba de lavar la ropa y hacer las comidas. Pero no esperaba que se pusiera tan pensativo con pequeños gestos, palabras o cosas en estos primeros días, sin duda había muchas cosas que resurgían a la superficie de su mente pero no me gustaba verlo así.

_Y no me atrevía a preguntar de su pasado._

Era algo de lo que rara vez hablaba y cuando lo hacía parecía otra persona. _Porque entonces él había sido otra persona. _

Ahora que cenábamos pude notar que se estaba esforzando por esconder su distracción de todos nosotros, pero solo quienes lo conocíamos de cerca sabíamos que escondía algo. Sanosuke al menos parecía haberlo notado también. Sin embargo seguía bromeando y peleando con Yahiko para hacer que esa aire de costumbre y normalidad regresara cuanto antes al dojo.

_Sé que tomaría su tiempo._

Y todos estábamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ello. Esta sería la segunda noche que dormiríamos aquí desde que regresamos y sentía que esas experiencias y recuerdos no se desvanecerían tan fácilmente como quisiera. Las heridas de Kenshin y los demás, la preocupación por saber si volvería y en qué estado. _Las palabras de Megumi. _

Todavía no podía expresar bien mi gratitud hacia ella. Era bien sabido por todos que sentía atracción a Kenshin y él no lo había notado o prefería no hacerlo, tomando las acciones de Megumi como su manera de ser.

_Ella había renunciado a continuar. _Por lo menos en la manera que ella quería y me había advertido a mí no hacer lo mismo, seguir luchando hasta el final y tratar de comprender. _De ayudarlo con la carga de ser quien era y como era. _

-¿Kenshin?-

La voz de Yahiko me despertó de mis pensamientos y en efecto vi como Kenshin había dejado de comer, su mano inmóvil con los palillos a un solo centímetro de su tazón, pero su mente en otro lado. _Perdido en sus pensamientos. _

Entonces escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Debía dejar por el momento la solidez de Kenshin. _Alguien realmente desesperado estaba llamando a la puerta, _insistencia en cada golpe.

Y no noté a Kenshin hasta que escuché sobre todo el alboroto su par de sandalias acomodándose bajo sus pies. Giré levemente sobre mi hombro mientras me preparaba a abrir la puerta, una esencia rara llegaba a mi nariz mientras abría.

Una mujer apareció frente a mí.

De cabello largo y negro atado hacia atrás, rostro pálido y ojos oscuros que contenían una esperanza que no comprendía. Abriendo un poco más la puerta pude verla mejor, vestía de kimono blanco, obi rojo y un chal violeta. Su respiración se veía cortada, como si hubiera estado corriendo, pero antes de poder preguntarle algo, ella preguntó:

-¿Vive aquí Himura Kenshin?-

Terminé de abrir la puerta para permitir la vista hacia dentro y donde yo sabía se encontraba Kenshin, pero cuando me giré a él, _nunca había visto esa mirada en su rostro._

¿Miedo? Culpa, dolor, confusión, sorpresa, no podía describirlo. Dio un paso titubeante hacia adelante, pero podía ver que no estaba tan seguro y ahora _yo _no estaba segura de dejar a esta mujer pasar. Pero cuando me giré, ella en un rápido movimiento pasó a mi lado en una carrera apresurada y solo vi la extensión de su cabello y chal, además de reconocer su fragancia de ciruelos blancos.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de Kenshin sin hacer nada, él tampoco lo hizo pero se miraron por un largo tiempo.

_¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo conocía a Kenshin?_

-Soy yo- susurró.

_Su voz suave y aterciopelada. _

Kenshin continuó ahí, con incredulidad y dolor muy bien reflejados en sus ojos.

Entonces la mujer trastabilló en un intento de acercarse y comenzó a caer hacia adelante, claramente también agotada e inconsciente. Kenshin tendió un brazo para detenerla y su chal resbaló por sus hombros hasta el suelo.

_Nunca vi a Kenshin tan confundido y con tanto dolor en su rostro. _Pero lo pude escuchar susurrar:

-¿To…Tomoe?-

* * *

_Si! Se merecían el reencuentro después de la espera n.n Gracias a todos mis reviewers, ka13ms, Kikyoni, rndomfan, Maki-san, GreenIllusions, WingzemonX, Blankaoru y Krad New por nunca rendirse :D (Especiales gracias a ka13ms y rndomfan) _

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y continuaré el reencuentro lo más pronto posible. Y sip, Enishi saldrá así que pueden esperar muchos problemas. Y no, no haré a Kaoru a un lado como si nunca hubiera existido o no importara. Además, debemos esperar al razonamiento de Kenshin n.n_

_Me despido!_

_any._

_P.d. Al que deje review, se lleva unas lindas galletas de Kenshin y Tomoe _


	3. La mujer

**Canción en la que se inspiró el capítulo: "Sound of snow falling- Taku Iwasaki" del soundtrack de las Ovas de RK**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La mujer**

La escena era demasiado complicada para entenderla, pero sin duda Kaoru no estaba complacida por la reacción del rurouni. _No era algo que viera comúnmente, _y cuando lo hacía, significaba problemas. Porque cualquier cosa que pudiera sacar al pelirrojo de su tranquilo y _bobo _ser, sería complicado. Tenía que ver con un pasado en el cuál él ya no vivía _o pensaba. _Tenía que ver con viejas andanzas que lo seguían siguiendo aún estos días, _sin importar lo que ella pudiera hacer._

Sentía que cada vez que algo como esto sucedía, la situación se iba más rápido de sus manos. Como si cada uno de estos encuentros fuera más difícil conforme avanzaba el tiempo. _Cuando debería ser todo lo contrario. _Debía estar más preparada y aprender a manejarlos con más facilidad cuando esto se presentara. _Poder ayudar a Kenshin._

No quedarse parada como una completa tonta sin poder articular palabra alguna.

_Quizás porque esta vez parecía diferente a todo lo anterior._

Este no era un enemigo que llegaba pidiendo un encuentro con _Hitokiri Battousai _para ajustar cuentas por el bien del pasado. Tampoco era un oficial de policía o cualquier alto mando del actual sistema de Japón. _Esto era nuevo para todos._

Una mujer.

_Una mujer que llegó preguntando por el verdadero nombre de Kenshin._

Ese nombre pocos lo conocían, pocos lo llamaban de esa manera puesto que Kenshin Himura era el nombre de un vagabundo que iba ayudando a las personas. _Nunca relacionado con Hitokiri Battousai, _nunca asesinando o dejando al débil sufrir. Así que llevaba a Kaoru a pensar en lo más obvio, esa mujer conocía a Kenshin después de la Revolución.

_¿O no?_

Pero al no saber mucho del pasado de Kenshin no podía apostar por nada seguro. Aunque le pareciera poco probable que alguien durante la Revolución se preocupara por saber el verdadero nombre del _Demonio de Kyoto. _El pelirrojo nunca era abierto respecto a esos temas y las veces que se encontró contándoles era porque la situación lo había orillado.

Y ahora estaban en ese tipo de situación, _de nuevo. _

Kaoru no sabía si decir o hacer algo. La mirada en el rostro del rurouni no la dejaba pensar claramente, _asustado _como si no fuese posible que la mujer que había caído en sus brazos estuviera ahí. _Una impresión muy grande. _Una irrealidad.

Kaoru no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Mientras, Kenshin no estaba seguro de estar despierto, de que el peso que sentía en sus brazos fuese una pesadilla y no una realidad. _Porque no había forma en que esto pasara. _No después de sentir cómo la espada atravesaba de un lado a otro, _no después de tantos años. _Porque entonces había buscado la forma de negarse a sí mismo que _eso _había pasado, que _ella _estaba bien y que nunca traicionó sus propios votos.

"_Con esa espada formar el camino hacia la nueva era…"_

Sin embargo se había manchado de sangre inocente. _Había pagado caro el precio. _

-¿Kenshin?-

La situación en la que se encontraba tampoco era fácil.

_¿Cómo…? _Levantó el rostro lo más leve posible para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Kaoru. _No quería ver esa expresión cuando apenas y regresaban de Kyoto. _Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía hacer nada para que ella dejara de preocuparse porque él mismo estaba preocupado.

_¿Y si éstos eran los límites de su sanidad?_

¿Si solo era una ilusión tener a Tomoe en sus brazos? ¿Si en cualquier momento podía herir a cualquiera porque _ya _estaba perdiendo el control en su mente y cuerpo?

-¡Kenshin!- el pelirrojo se sobresaltó ante la exclamación de su nombre, _y lo cerca que se escuchaba. _Kaoru no se había movido de su lugar pero al mirar sobre su hombro, el resto de los habitantes del dojo se asomaba con curiosidad, mirándolo a él primero y luego a lo que había en sus brazos.

_Entonces no era una alucinación del todo._

-¡Ken-san! ¡¿Qué haces?- regañó Megumi cruzándose de brazos, pero después de unos segundos pudo encontrar forma a lo que colgaba de los brazos del rurouni -¿Quién es ella?- bajó la voz un poco.

No estaba contenta con el hecho de que Kenshin tuviera una mujer en brazos, _que no fuera ella. _Pero el pequeño hombre no le contestó y no parecía ser porque no supiera _quién era ella, _pero porque no encontraba la manera de decirlo. Megumi incluso notó a Kaoru en la puerta con una expresión de confusión y miedo que comenzaba a hacerse visible mientras nadie hacia nada para salir de ese trance.

-_Todo yo- _pensó la doctora y se corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de empezar a dar órdenes -¡Sanosuke, Ken-san no debería estar cargando a nadie todavía!- le propinó un codazo en el estómago al alto luchador -¡Hazte útil y lleva a esa mujer dentro! Es obvio que necesita atención-

Kenshin no hizo movimiento alguno cuando Sanosuke se acercó rápidamente y arrancó a Tomoe de sus brazos. Tampoco cuando todos, _incluso Yahiko, _se adentraron el dojo detrás de Megumi quien lanzaba órdenes a diestras y siniestra. No entendía por qué se sentía pegado al suelo y la sakabatou tan pesada. Por qué todavía no lograba comprender lo que pasaba, ya que parte de su mente lo quería aceptar pero el resto de su cuerpo se negaba.

_No, todavía no era calificada su presencia como algo real._

Todavía no podía comprobarlo.

* * *

En menos de lo que todos pensaban, el dojo se movía en un tenso silencio apenas interrumpido por las órdenes de Megumi. _Nadie _supo decirle a la doctora quién era esa mujer, de dónde venía o qué quería. El único que tenía las respuestas había encontrado como punto de escondite un espacio en el que solía ver a Kaoru y Yahiko entrenar. Esforzándose en que su mente recordara las siluetas de Yahiko y Kaoru entrenar, porque eso era una realidad, _ellos eran personas reales._

_Ellos no habían muerto en el pasado._

Trataba de aferrarse fuertemente al presente haciendo uso de todo recuerdo posible. Incluso pensó en salir al mercado, pero recordando la hora que era, volvió a sentarse reticente con la espalda a la pared.

_Hacía tiempo que no tenía que recurrir a esa técnica. _O al menos después de aquellos días, había sido más fácil enfocarse en su nueva meta que en el pasado, pero los recientes sucesos hacían su decisión flaquear. _Porque no le encontraba sentido a nada. _Esto estaba probando cada fibra de entereza en su cuerpo, y de una manera muy cruel buscaba mantenerse en los días de Meiji.

_No el Shinsengumi, no el demonio de Kyoto, no los rostros de todas aquellas víctimas._

Apretó ambas manos alrededor de la saya de la sakabatou. _Ese era su límite. _Tenía que encontrar algo suficientemente sólido, y aunque su espada de filo invertido era una realidad, también le hacía pensar al mismo tiempo en por qué la cargaba. _Siempre lo hacía pensar en ella._

Se levantó de la pared con decisión, buscaría algo real.

Así comenzó a caminar por el dojo, notando que el patio estaba sucio. _Pero claro, acababan de regresar. _Todo el día habían limpiado dentro, pero el patio era un factor importante para la buena presentación de cualquier hogar Japonés. Se necesitaba un área aseada cuando había niños presentes, _y aunque Yahiko entrara en esa categoría, _también podía hacerlo por Ayame y Suzume.

_Claro, limpiar el patio._

Pasando la sakabatou por el cinto de su hakama, comenzó la búsqueda del objeto de limpieza. _Una escoba. _

Tuvo que ir hasta el almacén que había sido su primer techo después de tantos años de vagabundear. _Su primer techo sólido. _Un lugar en el cual era bienvenido a quedarse y por el cual ya había peleado tantas veces. _No cualquier lugar, pero sí un hogar. _Hasta su Shishou lo había dicho, no con esas mismas palabras pero eso le dio a entender con:

_-"Puedes volver al infierno en paz, baka deshi"-_

Un infierno para su Shishou era un hogar, sin duda. _Todo lo que envolviera trabajos domésticos, de hecho. _Por eso lo había interpretado de esa manera, además de que no lo había dicho en un tono duro o de reprimenda.

_-"No te atrevas a volver si tienes más problemas. No haré de niñera nunca más"_

Con lo de niñera, sin duda Hiko Seijuro trataba de adelantarse a los hechos. Apostando por un futuro del Rurouni que él veía más cercano que cualquier problema. Eso no lo había entendido el pelirrojo, o había preferido no hacerlo.

_Kaoru era alguien… importante, para él._

Lo sabía.

Comenzó a barrer ausentemente. Kaoru era alguien por quien había arriesgado la vida varias veces, pero eso no significaba que él, bueno, no significaba nada en absoluto ¿O sí? _También _había luchado por Megumi-dono y Misao-dono. _Incluso por el bien de varios hombres. _Pero eso era lo que se había propuesto a hacer, no había por qué tratarlo de relacionar con hacerlo por otro tipo de sentimientos.

O quizás ahora ya no lo sabía.

Suspiró dejando que una gota de sudor corriera por su frente. _Era un desastre en otra cosa que no fuera el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. _Comenzó a barrer ferozmente de un lado a otro como un pequeño tornado, levantando una gruesa capa de polvo y hojas como si una bomba hubiese explotado. Al final de su racha de energía, el patio brillaba.

_Increíblemente, había hecho la tierra brillar. _

Bajo la luz de la luna, suspiró de nuevo pero ahora complacido con su trabajo.

-¿Terminaste Kenshin?- la voz a espaldas del pelirrojo lo hizo congelarse. Abrió ambos ojos totalmente, había sido atrapado.

-Claro que si, San…- se giró para enfrentar al alto luchador -…osuke- sonrió avergonzado para sí mismo, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

No se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí cuando comenzó. Ahora el otro estaba cubierto de _una gruesa capa de polvo y hojas. _Una de las cuales se había clavado entre los mechones de cabello del hombre para gracia de Yahiko.

Como sea, Sanosuke no le tomó mucha importancia al hecho. _Estaba preocupado, de hecho. _Desde el principio, desde que Kenshin había permanecido callado durante la cena y ahora esa situación. No era alguien inteligente, lo sabía, pero si de algo podía presumir era entender un poco mejor a Kenshin, mejor que los demás. Porque él también, aunque muy joven, había sido parte de la Revolución.

Muchos quizás se preguntarían por qué relacionaba lo actual con el pasado, pero para él era más que evidente. Había solo un puñado de temas que hacían al pelirrojo frente a él actuar de manera extraña, todo se entrelazaban al final con su pasado.

Había decidido dejarlo pasar en la cena, pensando que si al día siguiente seguía en el mismo estado, entonces tendría que recurrir a medidas más drásticas. _Como seguirlo a todos lados y molestarlo hasta que le contara qué era lo que le molestaba. _Pero ese plan había pasado a segunda categoría por lo que sucedió después.

_Una mujer._

Una extraña mujer que había parado en las puertas del dojo Kamiya, y por lo que decía Kaoru, preguntando por Kenshin específicamente mediante su verdadero nombre. Intuía que eso era lo que molestaba a la kendoka, la familiaridad con la que se habían referido al rurouni. Pero nadie podía apostar a nada ya que no sabían quién era ella y por qué estaba ahí.

Él al menos lo atribuía a un acto heroico en los primeros años de vagabundeo del pelirrojo. _Kami-sama sabe cuántas personas habría defendido hasta el día de hoy con esa espada. _Quizás y ya superaba el número de muertes causadas durante el Bakumatsu, pero eso no importaba por el momento. Comprendía lo delicado de la mente de Kenshin hasta cierto punto, así que descartó la idea de una vieja conocida de la persona conocida como _rurouni_, ya que no tendría un efecto en él como el que ahora se veía perfectamente.

Lo vio caminar hasta el dojo y sentarse a meditar por unos momentos, la mitad de su cuerpo apenas iluminado por la luna. _Tal y como Kenshin se dividía a sí mismo. _Lo observó por varios segundos, luego minutos. Si hubiese estado concentrado en su alrededor, se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de él en el lugar, pero nunca giró en su dirección o pareció notarlo. Ni siquiera había respondido a los llamados de Yahiko cuando lo buscaba.

Se encargó de que el pequeño mocoso se alejara para tratar de ver el asunto por sí mismo, antes de que los demás se preocuparan. Kyoto y sus sucesos estaban todavía tan frescos que no podía permitirse el dudar. Debía averiguar. Pero terminó bañado en polvo y hojas por un energético psicópata de la limpieza. _Y él que iba con sus mejores intenciones._

Si de algo se aseguró hasta entonces, era que esa mujer estaba _más atrás _en la vida del rurouni de lo que cualquiera pensaba.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

El Demonio de Kyoto había sido temido por los hombres, enemigos y amigos. _¿Una mujer no era la diferencia, cierto?_

-¿Terminaste de barrer, Kenshin?- remarcó sacudiendo toda su ropa y empujando a Yahiko lejos en el mismo movimiento. _Necesitaba respuestas. _

El rurouni sonrió bobamente, pero esta vez no lo engañaría. Con los demás ocupados, no habría por qué no hablar con la verdad. ¿Debía preguntar todo directo, o sería muy invasivo? _Uh oh. _Eso no lo había pensado. De la cabeza del luchador comenzó a salir humo.

-¿Quién es ella, Sanosuke?- la suave voz de Kenshin lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no había sonado como antes. Él podía identificar cuando algo no andaba bien solo con el tono de voz. El leve tono de frialdad al referirse a la mujer no le pasó desapercibido.

Asintió levemente tratando de obtener una mejor respuesta que pregunta.

-Alguien que conocí- fue la completa evasiva

_¡E-VA-SI-VA! _Sanosuke no podía creer que su amigo no lo considerara de suficiente confianza para decirle, claro, eso no era el final.

-Del Bakumatsu- completó por el rurouni, no era pregunta sino una afirmación. _Tenía que estar en lo correcto. _Kenshin trataba de desaparecer de nuevo cuando su declaración lo había detenido, probándolo correcto. –Sabes… Kenshin, que no es nada malo tener contacto con personas de esa época, _menos _si te han estado buscando- trató.

Pensó que el rurouni huía todavía del recuerdo de lo que había sido. Que podía herir a las personas aún cuando se había prometido no hacerlo, así que quizás la presencia de esa mujer por eso lo tenía tan nervioso. _Había dejado tantos atrás y ahora no sabía cómo recuperarlo._

_-_Katsu y yo somos ahora bue…-

-Tu amigo está vivo, Sanosuke- fue interrumpido por el dudoso tono del rurouni –Esa es la diferencia-

El luchador no sabía cómo interpretar ese comentario.

_¿Vivo?_

* * *

Megumi siendo la doctora profesional que era, rápidamente había encontrado el causante de tanto alboroto y lo que necesitaba de su atención. _Deshidratación,_ _falta de comida. _Lo que la ponía a pensar una vez más en la desconocida identidad de esa mujer, la familiaridad que tenía con _su _pelirrojo y lo que había puesto tan nerviosa a Kaoru.

Buscando heridas internas y pidiendo a la kendoka ropa más cómoda, se había dado cuenta de la pequeña bolsa con _bastante _dinero que cargaba esa mujer. Lo suficiente para comer, beber y hospedarse en una buena posada por más de un mes. _Sin exagerar en ningún sentido, claro está. _Así que los problemas que la habían hecho desvanecerse frente a Kenshin no eran muy válidos frente a sus ojos expertos.

_Debía haber algún otro motivo._

Entonces recordaba los insistentes llamados a la puerta. _Preguntando por "Kenshin Himura"_

No era tonta, sabía que no muchos lo conocían así y se le hacía poco probable que el pelirrojo anduviese dando su nombre a diestra y siniestra mientras vagabundeaba. _No era algo típico de él. _Pero había una etapa de su vida que todos desconocían por igual, al menos en una versión oficial.

_Bakumatsu._

La presencia de esta mujer no la hacía sentirse cómoda. Tenía que encontrar ciertas respuestas.

Al salir de la habitación de huéspedes, todos la esperaban ya. Kaoru sentada sobre sus rodillas con una expresión de preocupación a la cual no sabía a qué atribuir, _Kenshin o la mujer, o qué. _Yahiko esperaba impaciente tallando ambas manos sobre su hakama. Sanosuke de pié y recargado contra la pared, dándole vueltas a su asunto interno y Kenshin en la esquina más alejada de la habitación tomándose de la sakabatou recargada en su hombro con gran entereza.

Cuando la doctora cerró la puerta tras de sí, toda mirada disponible se plantó en ella, sin embargo solo quería respuestas de una sola persona.

-Ella está bien, no está herida- informó en general y se sentó cerca de Kaoru, soltando su cabello con un suspiro frustrado. Ya que nadie se atrevía a hacer la pregunta del año, optó por ser responsable -¿Quién es ella?-

Aunque su mirada no estaba en el rurouni pero sí en su propio kimono, el pelirrojo sabía que era un cuestionamiento solo para él. Ahí es donde comenzaban a inundarlo los recuerdos de su pasado que se supone lo había traído hasta este punto. _Por esa "causa", por esa "muerte". _Así que realmente no sabía cómo contestarse a sí mismo y menos a los demás. No podía asegurar nada, tampoco negarlo.

_Por más que fuese imposible._

-No lo sé-

La respuesta no dejaba satisfecho a nadie, porque sabían que la conocía. Lo que era nuevo para todos era la forma en que parecía dudar de su propia respuesta.

Sabían, _también_, que solo sería cuestión de horas. Si no obtenían respuestas del rurouni, solo había que esperar a que la mujer despertara y entonces tendrían lo que querían.

-Ha sido un largo día- comentó Kaoru reprimiendo un falso bostezo –Creo que todos debemos dormir, nadie se desaparecerá durante la noche-

Lo inocente de su comentario había calado profundamente en el pelirrojo.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza T_T soy una horrible persona, pero espero hayan disfrutado y perdonen el -de nuevo- cambio de narración. Prometo quedarme en 3ra persona, ¡Lo cumpliré!**

**¿Alguien vivo?**

**¿Review? ¡Lo juro, ya retomé el ritmo de la historia! Esperen actualización. Próximo capítulo: La mujer del Hitokiri**


End file.
